prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 13, 2019 Smackdown results
The December 13, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on December 13, 2019 at the Fiserv Forum in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Summary Prior to his Tables, Ladders & Chairs Match against Roman Reigns at WWE TLC, King Corbin and his royal subject Dolph Ziggler stepped in the ring to gloat about humiliating The Big Dog one week ago by handcuffing him and smearing dog food all over him and to expound on the greatness of his kingdom. SmackDown Tag Team Champions The New Day took exception to their words and when Corbin insulted Kofi Kingston by trying to reduce his achievements to nothing more than “luck,” the former WWE Champion delivered a slap of clarity to the smug monarch. In response, Corbin issued a cautionary warning that if Kofi wanted to step up like Reigns did then he would be humiliated the same way that The Big Dog was. Two weeks after Alexa Bliss returned to help her friend Nikki Cross repel the two-on-one assault from Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville, and one week after Rose attempted retribution by ripping out Bliss’ eye lashes, Fire & Desire delivered a pre-match sneak attack on the former WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions. Despite this early assault, Bliss and Cross recovered in their subsequent tag team match, with The Goddess of WWE running interference and paving the way for her partner to hit the Neckbreaker for the victory. Before facing The New Day in a Ladder Match for the SmackDown Tag Team Championship this Sunday at WWE TLC, The Revival overcame Mustafa Ali & Shorty G in an extremely hard-fought, fast-paced match by hitting the Shatter Machine out of nowhere on Ali as he was coming off the ropes. After Dana Brooke laughed at Elias’ musical ridicule of Bayley backstage, the SmackDown Women’s Champion challenged Dana to meet her in the ring. Despite the efforts of her powerful foe, Bayley ultimately reigned supreme, taking out Dana’s knee before ramming her into the canvas face-first for the definitive three-count. After Bray Wyatt targeted Miz’s family last week, Renee Young sat down with The A-Lister in his Los Angeles home to talk about the reasons he has taken an interest in the welfare of Daniel Bryan, the changes that he has gone through in his life and his state of mind heading into his matchup against the Universal Champion at WWE TLC. However, the interview was suddenly interrupted when a screaming Maryse looked at the baby monitor and saw the horrifying sight of their daughter Monroe playing with the felt friends of Firefly Fun House. When they ran to her room, they found her with a doll that was wearing a Friend-Like mask. After being offended by Otis’ gift of meat, Sami Zayn challenged Heavy Machinery to a match against his fellow artists Intercontinental Champion Shinsuke Nakamura & Cesaro. In the final moments of the match that followed, interference by Zayn allowed Cesaro to dump Otis out of the ring. Although Tucker returned the favor, Nakamura made him pay for it with Kinshasa for the win. After King Corbin & Dolph Ziggler's boasting about humiliating Roman Reigns last week led to a confrontation with The New Day and Corbin insulting Kofi Kingston, a slap by the former WWE Champion incited a clash between him and the royal competitor on Friday Night SmackDown’s main event. Before the match could be decided, however, Dolph Ziggler’s ejection for interference lit the fuse on an all-out brawl between all four Superstars. As a result of the bedlam, Big E picked up a mic and demanded that the matchup be restarted as a tag team showdown between all involved. Following the chaos in Kofi Kingston’s one-on-one match against King Corbin, The New Day battled King Corbin & Dolph Ziggler in an impromptu tag team match. But, at the height of the action, Corbin & Ziggler introduced handcuffs and got their team disqualified as they prepared to subject Kingston to the same humiliation that Roman Reigns suffered last week. Seizing the opportunity, The Revival soon joined in to completely neutralize Big E. Before Kofi could be covered in dog food, however, Reigns suddenly emerged and proceeded to lay waste to everything in sight. When the numbers looked like they were taking their toll and the ladders came out, The Big Dog turned the tables in epic fashion. He hurled Ziggler off the top of the rungs and through the announce table in order to send a strong message to King Corbin that he is coming for him this Sunday at WWE TLC. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Kalisto defeated Drew Gulak *Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross defeated Fire and Desire (Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville) *The Revival (Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder) defeated Shorty G & Mustafa Ali *Bayley defeated Dana Brooke *Shinsuke Nakamura & Cesaro defeated Heavy Machinery (Otis & Tucker) *Kofi Kingston vs. King Corbin ended in a no contest *The New Day vs. King Corbin & Dolph Ziggler ended in a no contest Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Kofi Kingston delivers a royal slap to King Corbin December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.1.jpg December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.2.jpg December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.3.jpg December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.4.jpg December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.5.jpg December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.6.jpg Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross v Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.7.jpg December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.12.jpg December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.8.jpg December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.9.jpg December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.10.jpg December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.11.jpg The Revival v Mustafa Ali & Shorty G December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.13.jpg December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.14.jpg December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.15.jpg December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.16.jpg December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.17.jpg December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.18.jpg Bayley v Dana Brooke December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.19.jpg December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.20.jpg December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.21.jpg December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.22.jpg December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.23.jpg December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.24.jpg Heavy Machinery v Shinsuke Nakamura & Cesaro December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.25.jpg December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.26.jpg December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.27.jpg December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.28.jpg December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.29.jpg December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.30.jpg Kofi Kingston v King Corbin December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.31.jpg December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.32.jpg December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.33.jpg December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.34.jpg December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.35.jpg December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.36.jpg The New Day v King Corbin & Dolph Ziggler December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.37.jpg December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.38.jpg December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.39.jpg December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.40.jpg December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.41.jpg December 13, 2019 Smackdown results.42.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1060 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1060 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1060 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results